Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing alerts to a driver of a vehicle.
Background of the Invention
Modern vehicles provide many sensors that alert a driver of conditions that require the driver's attention. For example, a blind spot detection system may warn a driver of a vehicle in the driver's blind spot. A lane detection system may warn a driver that the vehicle is drifting out of its lane. A rear cross-traffic alert may warn a driver during reversing that a vehicle or pedestrian is about to cross behind the vehicle.
With the proliferation of so many sensor systems and warnings, they can become districting to the driver. In particular, where the alerts include a visual component, the driver is required to glance at a warning indicator or screen to determine the nature of the alert.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for implementing alerts that are more easily processed by a driver.